ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fables: Fairy Tales, Bible Stories, Legends, Myths, and Novels
Fables: Fairy Tales, Bible Stories, Legends, Myths, and Novels is a TV Series based on literature. Episodes: #God Creates the World and Humankind: God creates man and man disobeys god by eating the Forbidden Fruit. #Pandora's Box: Zeus let Hephaestus create Pandora, the first woman on earth to unleash the Evils of the Box. Hope was left inside. #Idun's Apples: Idun, the Norse goddess of youth, was captured by Thiazi after Loki tricked her. The gods grew old, but what will they do? #The Ten Plagues: Moses despairs the Gods of Egypt by causing ten plagues. #Tam O'Shanter: In the village of Alloway, Tam sees villains dancing in the old kirk. He shouts, and the witches catch his horse's tail on the bridge. #Malevolent Maleficent: Maleficent curses Aurora by letting her become a Sleeping Beauty by pricking her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel. #Snow White: Snow White managed to go to a cottage, but that cottage belongs to the Dwarves Seven. #Rapunzel: Rapunzel was locked in a high tower, but will she lift down her hair? #Children Will Listen: Little Red Riding Hood had her grandmother eaten by a wolf. #Atlas Shrugged: Trains are important, but who was John Galt? Driver? #Peter Pan: Neverland is in danger of being terrorized by Captain Hook! Only Peter Pan must stop him! #Macabre: Dr. Jekyll turns into Mr. Hyde and kills some people. #10,000 Leagues: Captain Nemo explores the underwater. #The Killer of Giants: Jack, a lonely, poverty-stricken boy with his mother, wants to save a harp from a giant. #Deadly Sleepy Hollow: Icabod Drake is being terrorized by a Headless Horseman. #Taking Over Toad Hall: Mr. Toad tells Mr. Mole, Mr. Rat, and Mr. Badger about Toad Hall being taken over by Weasels! #Midas: Midas touches anything he wants into gold. #Narnia: A Medusa-inspired White Witch turns most of the Narnians into stone. Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve, according to Aslan's prophecy, must save Narnia from her power! #Hobbit: The Slaying of Smaug by a Hobbit. #The Fellowship of the Ring: Gandalf and his council must fight the Ringwraiths. #The Two Towers: Gandalf the Grey becomes Gandalf the White. #Return of the King: Sauron's demise happens. #Harry Potter's Story: Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Divided into seven segments- The Philosopher's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Prisoner of Azkhaban, The Goblet of Fire, The Order of the Phoenix, The Half-Blood Prince, and the Deathly Hallows. #Welcome to Jurassic Park: Ludlow is endangering Jurassic Park! #Lord of the Flies: Jack Merridew becomes a nasty boy after his plane crashes into an island. #Notre Damned: Quasimodo is a hunchback working in Notre Dame, but he has a nice heart. #Wuthering, Wuthering, Wuthering Heights: A love story that tells us of the love of Heathcliff and Kathy. #Miserables: Les Miserables, told in a non-singing way. Jean Valjean runs away from Javert. #Phantom!: The Phantom of the Opera terrorizes the Opera Garnier. #Tarzan vs Clayton: Tarzan meets Jane, a human. #Jungle's Book: When Mowgli was raised by wolves, Shere Khan intervenes and makes the wolves abandon the boy. Mowgli was then befriended by a bear named Baloo. #Yellow Bear: Winnie The Pooh, told in a nice way. #My Temple Should Be A House Of Prayer: Jesus Christ, after being born in Christmas, grows up to perform miracles, but sees his temple being filled with shopkeepers. #A Christmas Carol: Ebenezer Scrooge! Bah Humbug! That is what he says! Jacob Marley says that Scrooge will be haunted by the Spirits Three. #Babel!: The Tower of Babel, told in Multilanguage. #Noah: Noah's Flood, told in a spiritual way. #Felidae: The story of a cat-murdering cat named Claudandus. #Watership is Down: A rabbit's home is terrorized by the evil General Woundwort. #Pride And Prejudice: What would Elizabeth Bennet do? #Mrs. Havisham: Great Expectations, told in the perspective of Mrs. Havisham, who refused to take off her bridal dress. #I am Lord Dracula: Dracula returns! #Giant and Small: Gulliver travels to Lilliput. #1001 Nights: It took 1001 nights to tell the tales of Aladdin and Sinbad. #Arthur: King Arthur's story-- told in Spamalot's style! #Big Trouble in Little Oz: Dorothy lands in Oz. #How Wicked Am I?: Wicked, told in a non-singing way. #Joseph: The Coat of Many Colors is told. #Finale, Part 1: Part one of the finale. Cinderella-inspired. #Finale, Part 2: Part two of the finale. #Finale, Part 3: Final part and final episode. Category:TV Series